Starship Dauntless
Starship Dauntless is a prose series based around the voyages of the and its crew. The series is set in 2380, just months after the events of the tenth Star Trek film Nemesis. Episodes Season 1 *101 - "The Pebbled Sea" Part One Captain Astar takes command of the USS Dauntless and before she can even start to explore her little corner of the galaxy, she is called in to unravel the mystery of a mass kidnapping. Astar uncovers the existence of a foe even more dangerous than the Dominion. *102 - "The Pebbled Sea" Part Two As Astar works to undermine the machinations of the Cha'lav Hegemony, she learns that they have a bigger plan in mind and genocide is only the start. *001 - "The Little Things in Life" After their first mission is over and the Cha'lav have returned to their own territory, at least for now, the crew of the Dauntless enjoy some shore leave. For some it is a welcome respite, but for the senior officers it means more trouble and this time it will have long-lasting repercussions. *103 - "Burning Ring of Fire" Captain Astar is tasked with returning an alien to his people but first she must traverse a region of space known as the Kursican Badlands, where a deadly creature is said to reign. The crew find this creature, and a band of Cha'lav hunters intent on killing it...and its young. *002 - Final Flight of the Exosia Five hundred years before the events of "The Pebbled Sea," a lone Ocampan vessel, the last survivors of an Alpha Quadrant colony, attempt to escape the destruction of their homeworld but they uncover a deadly threat to the entire galaxy and must use an untested device. Their actions set the course of the future, and one of them is the key to its survival. *104 - "To Serve The Unwise" Characters Main Characters *Captain Leza Astar - Commanding Officer *Commander Aaron Wright - First Officer *Lieutenant Commander Xeris - Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Commander Sheena Gonzales - Chief Tactical Officer *Lieutenant Jamal Mahtani - Chief Science Officer *Lieutenant K'Tyra Parker - Chief of Security *Lieutenant JG Talen - Chief of Operations *Lieutenant JG Arlon Maxx - Chief Medical Officer *Ensign Daniel Larson - Chief Flight Control Officer Supporting Characters Security *Ensign Faragas *Ensign Hoya *Chief Petty Officer Reshakella zh’Velan *Chief Petty Officer D’rass *Petty Officer Jenark *Petty Officer Yuri Delco *Cadet Maria Snowcroft Medical *Lieutenant Jazen-Arja *Chief Petty Officer Pilhet *Petty Officer Darren Beaujolais *Crewman Eleanor Mackenzie *Crewman Mikhail Kornilov *Crewman Katik Swha *Lieutenant Zayner (Counselor) *Lieutenant JG Madar N’D’D (Counselor) Engineering *Lieutenant Hu’fret *Lieutenant JG Queran *Petty Officer Soren *Petty Officer Mallon *Crewman Hudak *Crewman Mottas Science *Lieutenant JG Michelle Malling *Chief Petty Officer Koleg *Petty Officer Rabal *Petty Officer Milik *Civilian Ch’aak Support Craft *Type-11 shuttlecraft - Jarvis *Type-11 shuttlecraft - Scobee *Delta Flyer shuttle - Onizuka *AeroShuttle - Makala See Also The Starship Dauntless series is part of the United Trek Fan-Fiction Universe which includes the following series: 23rd Century *Lexington *Tales of the USS Merlin 24th Century *The Star Eagle Adventures *Gibraltar *Independence *Shepard *Sutherland *Tales of the USS Bluefin *Dark Territory External links * * Starship Dauntless